Jogo das Ilusões
by ladydianaprince
Summary: Sookie vive uma nova vida após o acidente que tirou suas últimas memorias. Joe ainda tenta protegê-la dos acontecimentos do seu passado enquanto ela tenta recuperar os pedaços da sua história. Conhece Eric, alguém novo e estimulante, com uma vida misteriosa. Ela não sabe ainda, mas está presa ao um jogo de ilusões.
1. Chapter 1

**Jogo de Ilusões**

_By Dash Hervaux_

Capítulo 1

Sam se prepara para dar um tapa em Joe, talvez por instinto ele segura sua mão antes que essa atinja o alvo. Com um gesto brusco Joe traz o corpo dela pra junto do seu. Olha nos seus olhos e em segundos os dois estão se beijando.

Não um beijo qualquer, um beijo carregado de paixão. A luxúria toma conta do seu corpo que já não tem mais como resistir. Joe segura firme os quadris de Sam sem dar espaço para o seu corpo respirar. Seu beijo cada vez mais ardente, Ela pode sentir o desejo dele encostando-se a ela, pressionando o seu corpo, as roupas entre eles, mas, Sam sabe o q tem ali. Ah sim, ela sabe. Deixando seu desejo tomar conta, ela se solta não oferece resistência. Ela quer tanto quanto ele. Joe arranca a sua blusa, descendo a boca pelo seu pescoço calmo mas, bruto, seu alvo esta próximo mas ele não tem pressa. Sente seu corpo todo ardendo a cada toque da boca quente do seu consorte. Ela desliza as mãos em garra pelas costas de Joe, com força. Ele deixa escapar um gemido abafado. Ela puxa a cabeça de Joe em direção a sua. Ela o beija, quer sentir a sua língua dentro de sua boca, ela quer sentir ele dentro dela, ela quer que ele a tome.

Num movimento rápido ela empurra Joe contra a parede, leva as mãos a sua calça. Abre seu zíper, ela sorri. Sabe q os dois vão a loucura agora. Os corpos nus. Os dois em pé, o que não impede Joe de passear por todo o corpo dela. Conquistando cada centímetro, cada pelo, cada suor. Ela esta ali segurando a cabeça de Joe que agora esta entre suas pernas, sente todo seu desejo concentrado ali, seu corpo se contorcendo de desejo. Ela morde os lábios e gemendo alto segura firme a cabeça de Joe, que tem sua língua ainda dentro dela.

A ponto de explodir, ela não sabe o q fazer... Esta em outro lugar agora... Sua alma, seu corpo esta sendo sugados e ela não se importa, ela quer mais, quer ser subjugada. Joe percebe, e em apenas um movimento vira seu corpo colocando seu rosto contra a parede fria. Segurando forte seus cabelos. Ele morde sua orelha, empurrando seu rosto cada vez mais contra a parede ele esta mais do pronto. Ela implora por ele, esperando, ele a penetra firmemente. Ela solta um grito abafado... ele é tão grande. Seu ritmo é um só, ela já não sabe onde está. Seu corpo parece flutuar, mas, seus pés estão no chão. Ele entra e sai dentro dela no mesmo ritmo que o corpo de Sam corresponde. Ela sabe q não pode mais segurar, mas espera por ele firme. Em uma fração de segundos ela vai ao céu junto de Joe. Ele emiti um som grutal. Ela sente seu corpo anestesiado, desfalecendo, para logo em seguida explodir numa onda de calor e delírio. Sim o ritmo dos dois era pesado, duro. Melancólico e sombrio. Ela escuta uma voz distante, Sook. Sookie Ela resmunga – _Joe! _Abrindo seus olhos ela vê Eric.

Sam acorda ainda meio tonta de sono, e encara um Eric furioso a sua frente.

- Do que você me chamou Samanta? - _Oh droga, pensou. Eu falei alto_?

- Oi? – tentava disfarça. – Bom dia lindo. _Eric é impassível_.

- Sam, com o que você estava sonhando? Com quem?

- Eu não estava sonhando nada, do que você esta falando? - Falava enquanto sentava na cama. Eric senta ao seu lado e dá um suspiro. Para por um instante, passando a mão pelo rosto como se tentasse acalmar a si mesmo.

- Você estava falando enquanto dormia.

- Falei? Nossa que estranho. Não me lembro de ter sonhado nada. Você ficou com ciúmes de algo que eu falei? - Falava docemente tentando aliviar a tensão. – Que bonitinho você com ciúmes de mim. – beija seus lábios de leve e desconversa. – Você dormiu bem?

- Dormi, só não acordei legal - Sam acaricia seu rosto.

- E o dia mal começou!

Joga as cobertas para o lado e levanta da cama num salto. Arruma os cabelos e vai em direção ao banheiro, liga o rádio e começa a escovar os dentes.

- Eu tenho que ir- diz Eric parado a porta. - Te ligo depois.

Sam nem tem tempo de dizer adeus e Eric sai chateado. Ela fica relembrando do sonho com Joe torcendo para que não tenha falado nada mais comprometedor. Lava o rosto e resolve enfrentar o dia e ir trabalhar, depois ela conversaria com o Eric.

Chega à revista e tudo esta na mesma loucura de sempre. Prazos estourados, fornecedores atrasados e pautas urgentes. Ela já está acostumada com tudo isso. Tentou escapar das conversas paralelas de Pamela e Tara. Baixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar no trabalho. Seus pensamentos a traem e ela volta a lembrar do sonho. Do sonho com Joe. Fica tentando racionalizar seus sonhos, seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Tem certeza quem algo na sua cabeça esta mudando, mas não se permite mais pensar em Joe.

_Já chega_. Pensa como se estivesse fazendo uma nota mental. _Estou com Eric. Pronto._

O dia passa rápido. Olha no relógio e percebe que já são 17hs, e sente aliviada de não ter pensado em Joe. – _Eric!_ Como um estalo na sua mente. _Ele não me ligou!. _Confere o celular, os emails e nada. Resolve então, não ligar e esperar que ele se acalme e esqueça tudo aquilo. Ela o compensaria mais tarde. Um sorriso malicioso aparece em seus lábios. O telefone toca ela atende.

- Hi Honey! É Tony

- Hi Sweety! Responde com o cumprimento usual.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Ora Tony, o que as pessoas normais fazem às cinco da tarde? Trabalhando.

- Uhm, e você tem tempo para um café?

- Tony, hoje não dá, estou com muita coisa atrasada. Marcamos um outro dia.

- Ok! - Desliga o telefone. _Que rude._ Pensou, colocando o telefone sob a mesa. Hoje não é um bom dia para lidar com os homens, pensou.

A revista vai se esvaziando e o pessoal vai indo embora. Sam fica para revisar uma última pauta. Distrai seu olhar na janela e seu pensamento viaja... Boca, mãos, braços, o corpo de Joe. Deixa escapar um suspiro e é interrompida.

- Eu me pergunto se esse suspiro é pra mim – Tony chega imponente, com dois copos de café nas mãos. - Se você não pode sair para tomar um café comigo eu venho tomar um café com você.

- Tony! – Sorri enquanto vê Tony puxando uma cadeira se sentando ao seu lado, alcança um copo de café e beija seu ombro e coloca os pés na mesa.

- Então, me diga em que você pensava quando eu cheguei? – Ela ri e disfarça.

- Sei lá Tony, pensando em tudo que tenho que fazer. Tony resmunga:

- Minha querida Samanta Martins, eu sei que você me conhece há pouco tempo, mas eu conheço você há três anos– tirando os pés da mesa e tomando um gole de café. – Pode se abrir, em quem você estava pensando?

Sam toma um gole de café enquanto pensa no que dizer. Ela hesita por um momento.

- Tony, como a gente era? Juntos.

- Nós? Éramos ótimos juntos querida. Éramos o _Brangelina_ do nosso círculo de amizades – ela solta uma gargalhada, Tony é sempre exagerado.

- Não Tony, não era bem isso que eu queria saber. Eu queria saber como a gente era, juntos... tipo... bem juntos.

-Ohh... - Tony se ajeita na cadeira e dá um sorriso interessado – já estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

-Não, não Tony, por favor, se comporte. Não estou dando em cima de você – Tony faz uma careta. – Eu estou te fazendo uma pergunta sincera, porque você sabe que eu não me lembro... dessas coisas e... - baixando os olhos para mesa tentando buscar palavras certas. -E eu quero saber do que eu gostava... na cama. Como era?

- Sookie, você quer mesmo saber? - Cruzando os braços e se apoiando a mesa, ao lado dela, olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Sam sempre se sente confortável quando a chamam pelo seu apelido de infância. Se sente uma pouco insegura, mas quer saber a verdade.

- Sim – fica frente a frente com Tony, não gostava de ser intimidada dessa maneira, mas sabia como jogar com ele. – Me diga!

Tony sorri e com seu habitual sarcasmo fala:

- Por que você quer saber? O Boyscout1 esta deixando a desejar?

- Aff! Tony! Quer saber? Eu não quero saber mais nada – se se encosta à cadeira. Tony a puxa pelo braço rindo.

- Calma Honey, não se zangue – ela normalmente encerraria a conversa ali, mas estava empenhada em obter respostas. Aproxima-se novamente de Tony.

- Me diga logo – sorrindo de leve e batendo de leve no ombro dele.

- Baby você era... - faz uma pausa, olhando para cima. - Era intensa - falou com um tom mais grave.

Ela ri. Ele passa o dedo indicador no seu rosto – disposta a tudo – ele pisca.

Sam sorri e coloca as mãos na boca, arregalando os olhos e ri.

- Eu sabia!

Tony se diverte. Volta a aproximar o corpo ao dela, que ainda esta rindo da descoberta. Segura o seu queixo.

- Então S, me diga. O Boyscout te trata como uma Lady ou como a danadinha que você é?

-Tony! – protesta. – Ele não é um Boyscout!

- Ah Sam, por favor! O cara deve gastar o tempo dele ajudando velhinhas a atravessar a rua. Sam dá uma gargalhada e segura o rosto de Tony com as mãos, encostando a testa na sua.

- Você é impossível!

- E você é maravilhosa.

- Verdade! – Eles não tinham percebido que alguém havia entrado na sala.

- Eric!

Sam solta suas mãos de Tony e levanta da cadeira, ao ver Eric parado a porta. Ela sente o seu ressentimento no olhar.

- Eric! – Tony se levanta e estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Como vai? Eric o cumprimenta sem tirar os olhos de Sam, que baixa a cabeça e passa a mão pelos braços sentindo o mal entendido. Ela não sai do lugar.

Tony olha para Sam e para Eric e com tom jocoso. Caminha em direção à porta.

- Depois eu mando a conta do café – e saí.

Ela fica esperando que ele diga alguma coisa, mas ele não diz nada. Ela balança a cabeça, cria coragem e ensaia um passo até ele, que a interrompe fazendo um sinal que ela pare com mão.

- Não Sam – olha para baixo fazendo sinal de não com a cabeça. – Você estava falando sobre nós? Com o Tony? - Se vira em direção a porta. Sam avança em direção a ele, segurando pelo braço.

- Você entendeu errado, não é nada demais e... – Ele se vira para ela.

- Entendi errado? O que eu entendi errado? Vocês dois me chamando de Boyscout? Você perguntando o que vocês faziam na cama? _Droga ele ouviu tudo_. Ou será que eu entendi errado também hoje pela manhã você me chamando de Joe?

_Puta que pariu_! Ela solta o braço do Eric deixa escapar um suspiro de consentimento. Levanta as mãos ao ar procurando algo certeiro para dizer, algo que possa desfazer o mal entendido.

- Eu não queria que você ouvisse isso, nem que se chateasse, eu e Tony somos amigos você sabe e... e... não foi nada demais, eu só estava curiosa... - Eric coloca uma das mãos na cintura e ergue o dedo indicador para ela por um momento e volta a mão para seu rosto, levando a mão a boca.

- Sam...

- Eric – ela fala docemente indo até ele. – Por favor, tente entender – Falava olhando para aqueles olhos azuis cativantes.

- Eu preciso de ar! - Solta Sam e sai.

1 Escoteiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Jogo de Ilusões**

_By Dash Herveaux_

Capítulo 2

_Que se dane!_- Pensou a entrar no taxi para casa. – Hoje eu não quero saber de mais nada, eu vou beber, afinal é sexta-feira e por Deus eu mereço um porre!

Entrou no Bar do Bill. Sentou no seu lugar favorito e gritou a ele:

- Bill, Tequila!

- Cuervo?

- Cuervo Black!

- Uouuuu, então o dia foi pesado, hein Sam? - já servindo a dose.

- Não pergunte, porque você não vai querer saber – desabafa.

- Ok, milady.

Sam toma a dose e sem pestanejar pede mais uma. Bill não argumenta e serve mais uma. Ela aperta os olhos ao tomar a segunda dose. Pede outra.

- Hey garota, calma lá – Sam faz uma careta de reprovação e levanta o copo.

- Por favor? – pede.

- Sam, Sam, Sam, vai devagar! - pega uma cerveja e a serve. Ela agradece. Leva a cerveja e a dose de tequila para uma mesa afastada. Normalmente iria ficar jogando conversa fora com Bill, mas queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_Poxa vida. Eu não fiz nada! Nada! Não posso controlar o que sai da minha boca quando estou sonhando. E que deselegante é ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros._ Pensava enquanto pedia mais uma dose.

_Se ele fosse um Boyscout de verdade teria anunciado a sua entrada na sala. Cara eu tô enrolada_ – falava como se estivesse fazendo uma confissão a si mesma.

- Bem que me disseram que esse pessoal que bate a cabeça acaba pirando e falando sozinho.

Samanta ergue os olhos e reconhece aquela voz grossa e um tanto rouca.

- Joe!

- Vejo que você começou cedo a happy hour, não?

- Ah, não me julgue assim tão rápido. - Joe para ao lado da mesa com os polegares enfiados no bolso da calça. - Bebe comigo? É muito deprimente uma mulher no bar bebendo sozinha.

Joe sorri e senta ao seu lado, faz um sinal com a mão para Bill e aponta para a cerveja que Sam esta bebendo. – Mais duas – diz.

Sam para um momento e olha para Joe, analisando seu rosto. Aquele olhar profundo, seus traços que ressaltam sua descendência italiana, sua barba... - Ah aquela barba... E revivendo o seu sonho da noite anterior sente aquela barba no seu pescoço, descendo pelos seus ombros, a respiração ofegante, suas mãos em volta do seu corpo...

- Ah... - balança de leve a cabeça como se tentando acordar do seu breve delírio. - Então... – suspira. – Como foi seu dia? – pergunta. Joe esta com os braços cruzados, inclinados sobre a mesa olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sam, que corresponde. Ela sente o ar pesando... _Deus do céu. Samanta hello, acorda! _Desvia o olhar e toma mais um gole de cerveja.

- Uhm... Você não pode me contar, certo? Coisas de policial, de detetive?

- Coisas de policial – fala sem desviar o olhar dela levando o copo à boca.

Ela procura algo para falar, mas simplesmente as palavras somem de sua boca. Ela fica tendo flashs do sonho, dos dois juntos, corpos entrelaçados, o calor, o desejo, ele a subjugando, seu rosto começa a ficar quente. _Sam! _Chamando atenção para si mesma_._

- Pois é - foi o máximo que ela conseguiu falar.

Joe relaxa seu corpo na cadeira e sorri.

- Você não precisa ficar tensa, não é nada demais, rotina policial mesmo. Não tem nenhum _serial killer_ pelo bairro. Não se preocupe.

- Ok! Bom saber disso – bebe sua dose de tequila e deixa escapar um suspiro pesado.

- Wow... Essa tequila é forte. – ri de si mesma.

- É sim, quantas doses você já tomou?

- Hoje ou na vida? – debocha. Joe ri.

Ficaram conversando um tempo, falando de trivialidades e das bebedeiras dos amigos ali no bar. Esse tipo de histórias sobre ela gostava de ouvir de Joe, ao contrário das "como você não lembra da gente?" ou "você gosta dos seus ovos mexidos e não fritos". Não precisava de ninguém para dizer quem era ela. Sam começa a sentir os efeitos da bebida, seus lábios estão adormecendo, seu riso ficando mais solto Ela apoiava o queixo com a mão, cotovelos sobre a mesa, olhando para Joe.

- Então Sookie. Fiquei sabendo que você está namorando...

_Ah droga, Eric! Como ele soube? Aposto que foi a Tara! Eric, por que ele saiu daquele jeito, por que não me ligou? Devo ligar para ele? Mas ele está com raiva de mim. Foi tudo um mal entendido. Mas... Eu não quero sair daqui agora._

- Sook? – Joe chama sua atenção e ela percebe que havia se perdido por alguns minutos em seus pensamentos.

- É complicado... - desabafa

- Não me diga. Sempre é – ele sorri para ela de um jeito afetuoso. Joe respira profundamente e olha para Sam que está inclinada sobre a mesa. Ela quase se deixa perder novamente em seus pensamentos e no sonho que teve, mas se concentra, cria coragem. Levanta e senta na cadeira ao lado de Joe, se aproxima o suficiente para ter certeza que a conversa ficaria somente entre eles e pergunta:

- Joey. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Joe faz que sim com a cabeça, ainda se recuperando de vê-la sentada assim tão perto dele. Voltar a sentir o perfume dela mexe com ele.

- Como a gente era? Assim... - olha para o lado procurando ver se não havia ninguém perto o bastante para ouvir. - Sexualmente? – sussurra.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ela esperava uma reação de surpresa, pois mesmo durante o tempo que moraram juntos, depois do acidente, nunca haviam conversaram sobre esse tipo de coisa. Falavam sobre a noite do assalto, em como se conheceram, como ele atendeu a ocorrência, como ele havia se encantado por ela, mesmo ela toda apavorada, com um olho roxo, e cabelo bagunçado. Durante muito tempo Joe foi um completo estranho para ela, ser forçada a viver com uma pessoa que ela nunca viu antes, dividir um apartamento com aquele cara enorme, meio troglodita, sempre carregando uma arma a sufocava. Ele sempre por perto, arranjando desculpas para tocar nela, isso a deixava irritada. Mas estava curiosa, aquele sonho mexeu em algo dentro dela.

Porém, Joe com o rosto sério, inclina seu corpo para ficar ainda mais próximo dela, aproxima sua boca a orelha de Sam e sussurra:

- Insaciáveis!

Ela não consegue evitar e deixa escapar um sorriso aberto. Afasta o cabelo do rosto_. Nossa! _Ri. Joe se afasta um pouco, ele quer olhar para ela. Aqueles olhos grandes, cílios longos, as maçãs do rosto coradas e a boca bem desenhada. Aquela boca que até pouco tempo era só dele. Ele respira fundo, toma mais um gole de cerveja, suas pernas estão inquietas. Ele volta a cruzar os braços e olha para ela, ainda está sorrindo. Aquele sorriso faz com que seu peito de Joe se aqueça, ele só quer poder voltar a tocá-la novamente.

Ela leva a mão até a boca e morde a ponta do polegar de leve.

- Tá! Você tem que concordar comigo que "insaciáveis" não é lá muita informação! - De repente se sentiu uma mulher poderosa, com mais coragem, talvez seja pela bebida ou talvez por se sentir orgulhosa pelo comentário. Ela arruma os cabelos com as duas mãos, e volta a postar-se para ele.

- Explique.

Ele olha para baixo e pensa, pensa que tinha sido bonzinho demais. Ele deu espaço a ela para que ela pudesse se recuperar do acidente, lembrar-se deles, mas ela não lembrou. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora, não queria se separar, acreditava que conseguiria fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele novamente e mesmo assim fez a vontade dela. E agora ela tem outro. Eles nunca tinham ficado assim tão próximos de novo. Chega de ser bonzinho.

- Esta vendo aquele banheiro ali – aponta. Sam olha em direção ao fundo do bar e faz sinal que sim com a cabeça. – Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes nós transamos lá.

Ela arregala os olhos, morde os lábios e continua prestando atenção em Joe. Toma mais um gole da bebida.

- Com a gente era assim. Com você era assim. Não tinha hora, lugar. Quando nós nos tocávamos, quando a gente se queria, Sook, tinha que ser na hora.

_Eu adoro ouvir ele me chamar de Sook – _pensava ela.

- E eu acredito que só colocaram câmeras de vigilância nas escadas do nosso prédio por nossa causa. Você... - se recosta na cadeira abrindo as mãos no ar a sua frente, olha para cima e deixa escapar um pouco de ar da sua boca. – Sookie, muitas vezes nós não conseguíamos chegar no apartamento. Era louco - ele volta à mesa, apoiando seus cotovelos, inclina-se para frente. Ela se contrai na cadeira e sem perceber prende a respiração, não sabe o que fazer com as mãos, esta nervosa, espera algo, mas, não sabe ainda o que é, o que quer, e não entende porquê. Está confusa. _Chega de tequila. _Afasta o copo de si.

- Um dia desses, você tinha viajado à trabalho por uns três dias. Eu desci para te ajudar com a bagagem no taxi. Nós entramos no elevador, três dias era tempo demais. Soltamos as malas no chão, eu te empurrei contra a parede, segurei sua cabeça com as duas mãos e fui de encontro com a sua boca, aquela loucura de beijo - ele esboça um sorriso. Ela não se mexe, parece encantada com as palavras dele. Ele continua.

- Eu te abracei o mais forte que eu pude, envolvendo todo o seu corpo, precisava sentir o seu cheiro em mim. Fui deslizando as minhas mãos pelo seu corpo e... eu sempre adorei as suas saias... – ela suspira, ele continua. - Sentia saudades do teu cheiro, levei uma das mãos por baixo da sua saia e pude sentir você quente, pronta para mim. Lembro-me de você ter mordido meu pescoço, com força. O elevador parou no nosso andar, segurei você contra mim e elevei você até em casa, arrastando aquela maldita mala. Enquanto eu procurava as chaves você se esfregava em mim, falando bobagens no meu ouvido. Quando entramos no apartamento atiramos as coisas para longe, e começamos a tirar a roupa. Eu segurei você contra a porta, você cruzou as pernas na minha cintura... - ele percebe o olhar curioso de Sam, quer beijá-la, quer tirá-la dali, mas se concentra e continua.

- Nos estávamos em fogo. Coloquei você novamente contra a parede, você passava as mãos em garra pelas minhas costas, mordia minha orelha enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço. Nós ali indo à loucura. Eu continuei a te beijar, descendo por todo o seu corpo, já explodindo por você. Minha boca entre suas pernas, você me puxando cada vez mais para dentro de você. Viro o seu corpo de frente para parede, segurando com força seus cabelos, te puxando para mim, alcançando a tua boca, empurrando meu quadril contra o teus. Você ali, implorando por mim, para que eu te tome logo. Eu empurro você e te faço ajoelhar na minha frente.

Sam está completamente envolvida na narração de Joe ela contrai as pernas involuntariamente, mas, percebe algo de familiar naquilo tudo. _Não pode ser, não pode ser a mesma transa do meu sonho, Deus do céu! _Ela se afasta dele, se encostando a cadeira, tentando respirar melhor. Ele leva as mãos aos joelhos dela. Ela pode sentir o seu toque macio e o calor de suas mãos, e agradece a si mesma por ter colocado uma saia mais curta naquela manhã. Joe aperta de leve sua perna, e sussurra. –_ Sookie. _Ela olha para ele por um momento. _Eu sei que ele me quer, ah... ele me quer e isso pode ser tão bom. Não, não... isso não está certo. _Ela afasta as mãos de Joe. Toma um gole de cerveja, desviando seu olhar, passa as mãos pelos cabelos, olha para Joe, que não tira os olhos dela. Aqueles olhos castanhos e profundos.

- Err... – buscando algo, qualquer coisa para dizer – Ok. História bacana, mas... Eu tenho que ir. Obrigada pelas informações, você foi muito útil. – Desconcertada ela estende a mão e o cumprimenta. – Muito Obrigada, isso foi... – suspira – instrutivo. Eu tenho que ir.

Ela levanta rapidamente, pega sua bolsa e sai da mesa. Ela havia bebido demais e ainda estava embriagada com a história de Joe. Saiu tonta e acaba tropeçando. Joe levanta e a segura antes que ela alcance o chão. Se recuperando ela ri de si mesma.

- Salto alto e tequila definitivamente não combinam - ele ri.

- Eu te levo até em casa.

- Não, não precisa, eu só me desequilibrei.

- Já está tarde, e eu vou ficar mais tranquilo se souber que você chegou bem em casa. Ela consente, não estava em condições de discutir aquilo. Ele paga a conta a segura pela cintura até a rua. Ela fica perturbada com ele a segurando daquela forma, sente um calor crescendo no seu pescoço, os músculos entre suas pernas se contraem, o cheiro dele mexe com ela. Sua respiração fica pesada. _O que eu estou fazendo!_

_- _Joe – ela para, e se afasta dele, ficando a sua frente. - Tá bom aqui. Joe percebe que ela esta vulnerável, mas não quer deixá-la ir.

- Sook... - coloca as mãos de volta a cintura dela e sussurra ao seu ouvido. – Deixe eu te mostrar, como a gente era. Me deixe fazer você lembrar.

Sentia o calor da respiração dele em seu ouvido. Ele se aproxima mais para cheirar seus cabelos, esfregando seu nariz nele. Sam encosta seu rosto no dele. Ela esta tremendo e sente que ele também esta. Leva as mãos ao seu pescoço, e começa descer as mãos até seu peito. Joe aperta sua cintura. Ela o afasta, dando um passo para trás.

- Já chega. Ela atravessa a rua sem olhar para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jogo de Ilusões**

_By Dash Herveaux_

**Capítulo 3**

Entrou em seu apartamento apressada, desejando que a porta atrás de si também deixasse para trás a ansiedade resultante da conversa com Joe. Ela se deitou no sofá, ficando imóvel acreditando que isso faria sua cabeça voltar ao lugar, tentado organizar os pensamentos. _Meu Deus o que foi isso tudo? _Ela ainda sentia a excitação do seu corpo, estava com a boca seca, ainda meio tonta, mas não sabia se era dos shots de tequila ou daquela conversa toda. _Onde eu estava com a cabeça de perguntar aquilo para ele? Ou para o Tony! E Eric! Ai droga, Eric! _Ela percebeu que havia esquecido de Eric muitas vezes naquele dia. Pegou o telefone e ligou para ele. A ligação só chamava, ele não atendia e ela deu graças a Deus por isso. Sabia que não estava em condições de falar agora, mas queria ao menos aliviar sua consciência o fazendo ver que ela o procurou.

Sam tentou racionalizar tudo naquele dia: o sonho, o mal entendido com Eric e Joe. _Ah Joe!_... Ela sente a respiração dele no seu ouvido, suas mãos tocando seus joelhos, seus braços na sua cintura e... _Samanta! Não! Pare com isso agora mesmo! _Ela respirou fundo, esfregou as mãos no rosto e decidiu que foi a bebida, o sonho e nada mais. Tem certeza que um bom banho e uma noite de sono resolverão o problema.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A equipe da revista raramente era convocada para trabalhar aos sábados, mas era fechamento da edição e sempre haviam ajustes a serem feitos. Tara e Pam estavam conversando animadas na sala do café se atualizando das fofocas do dia. Sam entra de óculos escuros, caminhando devagar, sem fazer movimentos bruscos e deu um bom dia tímido. Pegou sua xícara do armário, se serviu de café e saí. As duas olham para ela visivelmente de ressaca, riem e a seguem até sua mesa.

- Noite agitada? - pergunta Tara com seu bom humor matutino, sentando na cadeira.

- Enxaqueca- responde tomando um gole de café.

- Claro, claro eu até acreditaria senão tivesse visto Eric sair daqui sozinho ontem. O que aconteceu Sam? - Pam se encosta à mesa ao lado de Sam que a olha por cima dos seus grandes óculos preto.

- Viu? - Pam faz que sim com a cabeça, ela dá um suspiro. - É, ele saiu daqui chateado, ontem, mas não tem problema não foi nada demais, logo eu resolvo isso.

- Sim, sim e você, no seu egoísmo não convidou a gente para beber com você e falar mal dos homens e foi beber sozinha? Que vergonha Samanta! Bad Sam! - Pam balança a cabeça em tom desaprovador. - Não aprendeu nada comigo?

- Bem, na verdade eu não fiquei sozinha muito tempo. Eu fui ao Pub do Bill e Joe apareceu por lá. - Se arrependeu de ter dito isso imediatamente.

Pam olha para Tara erguendo as sobrancelhas e como se telepaticamente se entendessem Tara puxa a cadeira imediatamente e as duas se sentam ao lado de Sam, curiosas.

- Oh My God! Contatudo! Ele te ligou? Vocês marcaram lá? Ele te beijou?

Tara parecia uma metralhadora com suas perguntas, deixando Sam tonta. Ela sempre gostou de Joe. Elas se tornaram amigas desde o dia que Sam entrou na revista e acompanhou todo o relacionamento deles. Sempre que podia repetia que Joe era um cara legal. Pam balança a mão na frente de Tara pedindo para que ela se calasse.

- Psiuuuuuu! Meu Deus Tara! Deixe a falar do desfrute dela com o gostosão.

- Pam! - Finge estar ofendida.

- Tá, ok, ok super diva. Pare com isso e conta tudo logo. E por favor, tire esses óculos do rosto. Todos vão saber que você esta de ressaca. Sam gostava da objetividade da Pam. Não se recordava muito dela, mas podia sentir que podia confiar nela. Ela faz o que Pam pediu.

- Não foi nada demais. Eric me viu com Tony entendeu tudo errado, saiu chateado daqui. E eu fui direto para o Bill e Joe apareceu por lá.

- Uhm, Tony gato! - Diz Tara sem propósito, reprimida com o olhar intimidador de Pam, que pede que Sam continue.

- Ai meninas, nada demais, conversamos coisas bobas, conversa de bar. As duas amigas se olham insatisfeitas, sabem que podem tirar mais dela.

- Por favor Sam. Impossível conceber você, ele, bar, bebidas e pensar que nada de interessante aconteceu. Desembucha! - Faça alegria de uma solteirona! Tara sempre a faz rir. Ela pensa no que contar para que elas a deixem em paz logo.

- Como eu disse não foi nada demais. Só na saída que..- as duas se encolhem de expectativa - eu estava meio tonta e tropecei. Ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa. Mas ele foi me segurando apertado, segurando minha cintura e eu, sei lá, já estava meio tonta.

- Ai, porque não deixam a gente fazer pipoca aqui! Isso parece um filme- sussurra Tara.

- Por Deus Tara! Eu juro que te mando para trabalhar no almoxarifado se você não a deixar terminar de contar - Sam ri das duas e continua.

- Então eu pedi que ele me soltasse, ele me puxou para ele e falou baixinho meu nome no meu ouvido.

- E daí? - Perguntam as duas em coro.

- E daí? E daí eu me soltei dele e sair correndo. Pelo amor de Deus meninas, eu tenho namorado! _D__roga, porque Eric não ligou? - _Agora vamos trabalhar que eu não quero perder meu final de semana aqui. Elas protestam, mas logo voltam ao trabalho. O telefone toca. As três se agitam na sala. No visor Sam vê que é Joe. Ela se apressa em atender e a esconder qualquer reação das coworkers.

- Você está bem? Pergunta Joe.

- Sim, está tudo bem. E você? - Ela só ouve um suspiro de resposta. Ela se contrai. – Olha, eu estou na revista, cheia de trabalho. Desculpe, mas não posso falar agora. A gente se fala.

- Ok. Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Se cuida. Até.

Ela desliga o telefone e percebe que Pam e Tara olhavam para ela atentamente. Só balança a cabeça e ri.

- Vocês não tem nada para fazer não?

- Claro que temos, mas a vida dos outros é bem mais interessante - Tara pisca.

Sam baixa a cabeça e se organiza para começar o dia. A dor de cabeça atrapalha seu raciocínio, aquelas duas atrapalham seu raciocínio, Joe atrapalha seu raciocínio, e Eric. _Tenho que ligar para ele. _Disfarçadamente ela coloca o telefone no bolso do casaco e pega a sua xícara indo até a cozinha. Liga para Eric, que dessa vez atende com a voz rouca de sono. Ouvir a voz dele tem um efeito tranquilizador.

- Oi - ela diz o mais doce que pode.

- Oi, Sam - _Ufa! Ele me chamou de Sam, talvez não esteja mais tão chateado._

- Eu quero te ver. Estou com saudades. A gente precisa conversar.

- Precisamos.

- Eu senti sua falta ontem à noite - sente vergonha ao falar aquilo, depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas esta disposta a resolver as coisas.

- Onde você está?

- Na revista, fechamento da edição.

- Que horas você sai? - Ela começa a ficar nervosa, a voz de Eric não deixa transparecer nada.

- Não sei ainda, espero que cedo.

- Bom, eu vou estar em casa. Pode passar aqui quando terminar, se você quiser.

- É claro que eu quero.

- Ok, então eu te vejo mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde então. _Droga, ele está muito chateado ainda. E como ele foi frio comigo. Que droga, que droga! Ele nunca falou assim comigo ao telefone. _Bate de leve com o celular na testa_. Chega. Foco, foco! Quanto mais rápido você trabalhar mais cedo pode ir vê-lo e resolver isso_. Voltou à sua mesa, baixou a cabeça, colocou os fones de ouvido e se dedicou ao trabalho.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Tocou o interfone e a porta abriu. O elevador parece subir mais lento do que de costume. As portas se abrem, ela caminha até o fim do corredor. A porta esta entre aberta. Ela abaixa a cabeça, respira fundo e entra.

- Oi!

Eric está parado próximo a pia da cozinha preparando um café. Ele se vira para vê-la, esboça um sorriso com o canto da boca. Ele está de calça de pijama, camisa branca e barba por fazer. Sam sorri. Ela gosta de olhar para ele. _Tã__o lindo. _Ela deixa a bolsa o sofá e se dirige até o balcão que divide a cozinha da sala. Senta no banco, cruzando as pernas, esperando que ele diga alguma coisa.

- Você quer um café?

- Não obrigada, eu já tomei café demais hoje. A cabeça ainda dói - _maldita tequila._

Ele se vira com a xícara na mão, de frente para ela. Sua expressão é seria, mas aqueles olhos de azul profundo amenizam qualquer expressão. Eric é doce.

- Você quer beber alguma outra coisa?

- Não._Eu só quero te abraçar até que meus braços caiam. _- Obrigada.

Ele então puxa um banco e senta do outro lado do balcão, tomando seu café. Ele olha para ela, que sente seu coração apertando. Eles ficam parados em silêncio. Ela não consegue ficar assim por muito tempo. Ela toma coragem num suspiro.

- Eu sinto muito, por ontem. Por tudo.

- É - ele coloca a xícara no balcão, desvia o olhar, cruza os braços e volta a olhar para ela.

- Eric eu... - ele a interrompe.

- O que esta acontecendo Samanta?

_Samanta? Oh droga!_

Falava olhando fixamente para ela. Ela leva uma mão ao pescoço, passando a mão no seu colo, como se quisesse acalmar a si mesma.

- Eu não sei, sei lá. Na verdade não esta acontecendo nada. Nada demais, só um festival de mal entendidos e desencontros.

Eric ainda a está encarando. Ela não consegue identificar o que ele está pensando. Fica mais ansiosa. Quer abraçá-lo. Quer que ele aceite as desculpas e que tudo fique bem logo. Eric era um alívio na sua vida. Uma pessoa nova, alguém que a cada 10 palavras não perguntava "você lembra?" Ele era novo na sua vida, ela não precisava fazer um esforço para lembrar, ou tomar cuidado com o que dizia para não magoá-lo.

- Mal entendido? Me diga o que você faria no meu lugar? - Ele levanta da cadeira, está nervoso. Ela fica tensa, nunca viu Eric assim. Me diga o que você faria se a pessoa que você ama chamasse por outro enquanto dorme?

_Ama? Ama? Ele disse que me ama? Ai meu Deus. - _Sua boca fica seca. Ela não sabe o que dizer.

-Eu tento te entender. Tento mesmo, mas é muito difícil entender isso tudo. - Ele esfrega os olhos com a mão. - Eu não sei. Nós estávamos bem e agora é essa montanha russa. O que esta acontecendo?

_Ele me ama? Estávamos bem? Passado? No passado? Ele esta terminando comigo? _Ela levanta, balança a cabeça. Sentindo um nó crescendo em sua garganta.

-Querido. Eu não posso controlar meus sonhos, ninguém pode. Eu não quis sonhar aquilo e... - é interrompida por ele.

- Aquilo o que? O que você sonhou?

_- _Eu... _- Oh não...e agora? - _eu nem me lembro direito. Eu sei que o Joe estava no sonho e o resto, você sabe como são os sonhos, confusos e nebulosos_._

Ela volta a passar as mãos no pescoço, ele insiste_._

_- _Aquilo o que?

- Nada demais.

- Samanta!

- Nos estávamos nos beijando ta ok? Só isso.

- E a conversa com Tony?

- O que tem? - falava o mais tranquila que podia

- Samanta eu quero que você seja sincera comigo. Eu mereço isso.

- Eric. Não foi nada. Não esta acontecendo nada. Vamos esquecer isso, tá bom? Eu estou de ressaca, dormi mal e trabalhei o dia todo. Eu não estou com cabeça para discutir agora. Eu só queria ficar com vocêhoje.

Ele coloca as duas mãos na cintura, apertando os lábios. Ela percebe que não vai ser tão fácil acalmá-lo.

- Eu confio no Tony. Estava curiosa, porque eu não lembro nada da gente. Me deu vontade de perguntar e eu perguntei, mas ele é impossível e faz piada de tudo, você conhece ele.

- E vocês estavam rindo de mim, me chamando de _Boyscout_.

Caminha até ele, passando a mão no seu braço e fala baixinho:

- Baby. Foi uma brincadeira. E você é calmo, é educado é gentil, se importa com os outros. Coisa que o Tony não é, por isso ele debochou de você e te chamou assim. Não faz mal que você seja um _Boyscout_. Eu gosto de você assim, perfeito.

Ele solta o mão dela do seu braço, caminha nervoso pela cozinha visivelmente irritado. O coração dela dispara.

- Eu não sou um _Boyscout _Sam. Eu não sou perfeito. E não vou aguentar um cara que fica dando em cima da minha namorada me chamar assim. Eu não vou aceitar você...

Sam não espera que ele termine a frase. Vai em direção a ele e o abraça. Ele tenta afastá-la de si, ele é forte. Ela o abraça o mais apertado que pode. O nó em sua garganta agora a sufoca, ela mal consegue respirar. Não quer mais discutir, não quer perdê-lo.

- Eric - sua voz é uma súplica.

Ele respira fundo e a abraça. Ficam assim por alguns instantes. Ela ainda o abraça com força, como se quisesse que aquela angústia toda se esvaísse na força do seu abraço. Ele acaricia seus cabelos, afastando-a um pouco. Encosta sua testa na dela.

- O que eu faço com você Sookie?

- Me beije!

Sam finalmente relaxa. Esta nos braços de Eric, agora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jogo de Ilusões**

_By Dash Herveaux_

**Capítulo 4**

- Não me interessa, eu que quero a autorização para essas escutas ainda hoje! Não Hoyt . Não importa que você tenha que ficar aí o dia inteiro e esfolar o seu maldito traseiro para conseguir isso. Eu preciso dizer o quanto é importante para essa investigação?

- "_Joe, eu só estou dizendo que..."_ – ele interrompe.

- Não perca tempo me explicando nada, somente faça o que mandei! -Ele bate o telefone com força na mesa – Merda!

A equipe da 30º delegacia já estava acostumada com o jeito bruto do detetive Joseph Alcide Herveaux, nem se importavam mais com seus palavrões. Ultimamente Joe andava mais irritado que o normal, talvez fosse por causa do seu novo parceiro, talvez fosse por causa da história com a Sam, talvez por Russel, ou por tudo isso.

- Malditos novatos!

Joe se recostou na cadeira, tentando se acalmar. Observava a mesa à sua frente, ainda com a marca da caneca de café que Russel usava. Demorou mais de um ano para que ele aceitasse um novo parceiro. Russ era como um pai para ele. Em todos os churrascos da equipe vinha sempre com a mesma piada -_"Ei novato, cuidado para não queimar a salsicha!". _Foram parceiros por cinco anos e ele ainda chamava Joe de novato. O detetive Reynolds interrompe os pensamentos de Joe.

- Hey, Herveauux. Eu tenho um nome para você.

- Que nome?

- Luna.

- Quem diabos é Luna?

- Ela é uma acompanhante de luxo.

- Lafayette, eu juro por Deus se você não falar logo o que quer dizer eu jogo você no Queens Boulevard á meia noite, sem colete a prova de balas.

- Jesus Herveaux! Vai com calma – senta na mesa ao lado – eu vou ser o seu melhor amigo depois dessa parceiro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sam sempre teve dificuldades para dormir em lugares estranhos, tentou se acomodar na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Normalmente teria ido para casa, mas Eric insistiu para que ela ficasse aquela noite. Ela sentiu os lábios quentes dele no seu ombro.

- Não consegue dormir?- Falou baixinho, acariciando o seu rosto. Sam sorri. Eric a abraça puxando para junto de si. Ela encosta a cabeça em seu peito. – Por acaso eu estava roncando? – pergunta ele.

- Não, você ronrona feito um gatinho. – falou beijando seu pescoço.E le retribui o afago, levando a mão ao cabelo de Sam, sentiu sua cicatriz. Ela retira a mão dele delicadamente, e afasta dalí.

- Ainda dói?

- Não mais – suspira - É que não gosto de lembrar dela.

- Não deveria. Todos temos cicatrizes.

- Você tem?

- Várias. Eu fui uma criança muito levada.

– Aposto que sim - Sam ri – Ela se inclina para observar seu corpo e procurar algum sinal de uma infância agitada.

- O joelho direito.- apontando para um cicatriz cirúrgica – Último ano da faculdade. Eu jogava pelos Vikings de Dallas, meu joelho estourou no fim do segundo tempo. Não foi nada divertido.

- Você jogava basquete? Em que posição?

- Eu era o baixinho do time, era o pivô. – Sam riu ao imaginar quem o chamaria de baixinho do alto dos seu 1,95cm.

- E você era bom?

- Querida eu fui o melhor que aquela universidade já teve. Eu tinha até um apelido.

- Qual?

- Deixa pra lá, é besteira.

- Ah não – ela se agita – você trouxe isso a tona, e agora eu quero saber. Ele sorri, Eric sorrindo era coisa rara, ela se deleita. Ele não era do tipo que ria à toa, era meio sisudo, ar de poucos amigos. Às vezes ela pensava que ele só sorria com ela. – me conte!

- O Martelo!

Ela ri alto com a declaração – Como assim, O Martelo?

-Eu esmagava os adversários, ia com tudo para cima deles.

-Uhm, que interessante isso – sorri maliciosamente.

- O quê?- ele pergunta já retribuindo o sorriso.

- Nada não, é que "O Martelo" podia ser apelido para outra coisa – desliza a mão até a virilha de Eric. Ele pressiona sua mão contra a dela, inclinando seu corpo e suspira no seu ouvido.

- Eu deixo você chamar ele assim. – Ele acaricia seu pescoço levando a sua boca de encontro a dela num beijo quente e intenso. Ela responde colando seu corpo no dele.

Seu coração acelera, ela sente o corpo dele sobre o seu, pele com pele. O toque do seu rosto, com a barba por fazer, é estimulante. Sente o calor tomando conta do seu corpo. Ela morde seu queixo, beijando seu rosto em direção ao pescoço, o cheiro dele é inebriante. Ela desce as mãos até o quadril de Eric e aperta. Ele morde seu pescoço com força, ela geme num protesto contido. Ela segura seus cabelos puxando a sua cabeça para trás.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim agora!

Ele se estica até o criado mudo e pega um preservativo, e rapidamente o coloca.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntava enquanto se perdia nos seios de Sam. Ela não responde, puxa o seu corpo contra o dela cada vez mais. Ele segura seus cabelos com força, olhando para ela.

- O que você quer Sam? – fala imperativamente.

- Você, dentro de mim, agora!

- Implore!

- Por favor.

Num movimento rápido está dentro dela, ela geme alto. Eric é intenso e fogoso. Ele entra e sai de dentro dela num ritmo constante. Eleva os braços de Sam, segurando seus punhos sob a cabeça. Sussurra no seu ouvido.

-Oh, Sam.

Aquele ritmo, o seu corpo pesando sobre o dela, aquela voz no seu ouvido, Ela não consegue mais resistir. O calor entre suas pernas começa a aumentar, os dedos dos pés se contraem, o pensamento começa a ficar confuso, os músculos se contraindo até quase a dor, tudo isso culminando numa explosão de prazer. Ela inclina a cabeça para traz e se deixa levar. Diante do delírio de Sam, Eric não consegue mais se segurar, e a acompanha em seguida. Ela fecha seus olhos para poder sentir o prazer dele se esvaindo dentro dela, e o aperta entre suas pernas. Voltando a si, os dois se olham e sorriem. Ele olha para Sam, ainda em cima dela, passando as mãos em seu rosto, Beija de leve sua boca.

-Agora você vai conseguir dormir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- Eu sei que não foi minha culpa – suspira – mas, mesmo assim. Eu fico pensando que poderia ter feito algo, ao menos deveria ter percebido algo errado naquele dia. Ela andava mais calada ultimamente, mas naquele dia especialmente estava alegre. Fez nossa comida favorita, com direito a sobremesa. Jason e eu comemos rapidamente e fomos pro nosso quarto. Se eu soubesse que seria a última refeição com a minha mãe...

- Samanta, nós já conversamos sobre isso, você não pode viver a sua vida pensando no "se".

- Eu sei – ficou calada por um tempo. Lembrava-se do gosto da lasanha e do perfume da mãe. Lembrava-se de tudo em pequenos detalhes, o vestido rosa que usava no dia, os pratos na mesa, o arranhão que o Jason tinha na testa. Lembrava exatamente como se sentiu ao ver que a mãe não acordou naquele dia. Ela encontrou a mãe já sem vida em sua cama, sentiu sua pele fria, a boca semiaberta e o frasco de comprimidos vazio no chão. - Ela não deixou ao menos um bilhete! – desabafa.

- Minha querida, a morte não é um sentimento fácil de lidar. Sua mãe sofria de depressão, e não se tratava. É uma doença, ela não estava gozando de plena saúde mental, as coisas ficam nebulosas.

- Ela não se matou por causa da depressão. Ela morreu de saudades do meu pai. A saudade é que a matou. Ela morreu de amor.

- Em inglês, por favor. – Sam não havia percebido que estava falando em português, sua língua natal. Em momentos mais reflexivos acabava falando em português sem perceber.

- Ela não se matou por causa da depressão. Ela morreu de saudades do meu pai. A saudade é que a matou. Ela morreu de amor. – Repetiu em inglês.

- Você tem falado com seu pai?

A Doutora Arlene tem acompanhado a evolução de Sam desde o acidente. No início Sam era muito resistente, as sessões a irritavam e ela saia de lá constantemente com dor de cabeça. Contudo, principalmente depois de sair da casa de Joe, ela se sentiu mais a vontade para finalmente se abrir com alguém. Não gostava de falar sobre isso com ninguém, nem com o irmão gêmeo. Foram mais de 10 anos de silêncio.

- Falado com meu pai – ela ri – Se você considera uma conversa falar com alguém por 2 minutos via Skype - " como você está?", "está bem de saúde?", "tem falado com seu irmão?" – uma conversa, falei com ele há dois meses.

- E seu irmão?

Só de pensar em Jason Sam esboça um sorriso. Ele é o orgulho dela. Ela e o irmão sempre foram muito ligados, principalmente depois que o pai os abandonou para se juntar aos médicos sem fronteiras no Congo. Eles tinham só 11 anos, Jason chorava todas as noites até dormir nos braços de Sam. Os dois choravam juntos, mas Sam disfarçava e pedia a Jason que chorasse baixinho para mãe não escutar. Ele obedecia.

- Jason está na Guatemala, embrenhado no meio da mata ajudando a construir casas populares e vacinando o povo de lá. Ele está bem, meio magro e cabeludo. Acho que esse ano ele vem para o nosso aniversário.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

O dia estava um tanto frio, ventava forte, o que fez Sam levar a mão à cabeça, ainda conseguindo sentir a cicatriz. Saindo do consultório entrou direto na _Dean & Deluca_, que ficava do outro lado da rua. -_Eu mereço um Cupcake bem gordo, bem doce e bem calórico! _Essa era sua recompensa. Há muito tinha decidido que para cada sessão que ela conseguisse ir até o final, ela poderia comer o Cupcake que quisesse. Sabia que era uma infantilidade, e que não era um cachorro para ser recompensada com comida, mas pelo menos esses dias tinham que ter algo de bom. Mal tinha dado a primeira mordida quando recebe uma ligação.

- "Sookie, garota onde você está? Esqueceu que a gente marcou né? Essa desculpa da cabeça quebrada não vai durar muito tempo, hein!".

- Nora, não enche o saco! Eu acabei de sair da terapia e já estou no táxi.

- Sim, se eu te conheço bem, e eu conheço Sookie, você está sentada com a boca cheia de chocolate!

- _Bitch_, não enche já falei. Estou no táxi.

- Cinco minutos!

- Em Nova York? Nem se eu fosse o Superman!

_- _Me vê mais um cupcake para viagem, por favor! – gritou para o garçom._Assim que ela reclamar do atraso eu enfio o bolinho na boca daquela chata._

Chegou à galeria Gainesborough com trinta minutos de atraso. Nora estava olhando pela porta de vidro quando viu Sam descer do táxi e foi ao encontro dela. Antes de começar a reclamar Samanta faz um sinal de pare com a mão e oferece a embalagem com o doce.

- Um doce para outro doce – falando sarcasticamente. Nora pega a embalagem e sorri.

- Você não presta mesmo né?

- Come o bolo vai. E estamos aqui fora perdendo tempo por quê? Entra logo e me fala o que você já planejou para sua festa a fantasia. – Entrou na galeria puxando Nora pelo braço.

A Galeria era um reduto para artistas independentes do Brooklyn, e era a vida de Nora, que dedicava todo o seu tempo a ela. Era um apaixonada e entusiasta da arte. As duas se conheceram há 5 anos, durante a pós graduação de Sam na Califórnia, em uma aula de história da arte. Detestaram-se à primeira vista, mas somente porque eram iguais, o mesmo tipo de personalidade, os mesmos gostos para moda e o mesmo número de sapato. O tipo de coisa que leva a uma amizade duradoura. Enquanto Sam ajudava a amiga com os últimos detalhes o telefone toca. Era Eric.

- Com licença! – Sam faz uma careta e se afasta para ter mais privacidade. Nora grita:

- Você não vai poder esconder ele de mim por muito tempo.

- "Sua amiga Nora?"

- Ah, sim. Eu dei um doce à ela, acho que ela está tendo um barato de açúcar – ri.

- "Como foi seu dia?"

- A mesma loucura de sempre. E o seu?

- "Eu não posso reclamar."

-Sook! Hey! Meu horário! – Nora gritava sem parar.

- "Sua amiga está com ciúmes. Diga que a ela que eu não vou roubar você dela. Bem, só as vezes."

- Eu te vejo amanhã?

- "Quem sabe? Fique bem querida". Ela ainda tinha um sorriso bobo quando voltou para perto de Nora.

- Eca! Gente apaixonada, eca!

- Quem está apaixonada?

- Você!

- Eu? Você tá doida. Eu não me apaixono _Darling. - _Nora olha com um olhar inquisidor. – Bem, não mais. Uma vez foi o suficiente para uma vida, uma experiência ruim já basta.

- _Oh God_! Pobre Samanta, foi a única mulher a levar um pé na bunda de um cafajeste na vida.

- É do seu irmão que você ta falando.

- Então, eu sei exatamente do que eu estou falando.

- Que seja.

- Você vai levar o bofe novo na minha festa?

- Não sei ainda.

- Ai que tanto Sook. Leva e todo mundo já fica conhecendo ele, daí a gente pode ficar colocando defeitos e julgando você na frente de todo mundo – ela ri.

- Esse é meu medo!

- Tá ok, mas agora por que você não quer levá-lo? Tem a ver com algo alto e barbudo?

Sam se retrai e coça a cabeça desconfortável. Não tem uma boa resposta para dar.

- Não sei Nora. Sei lá. É que tanta coisa aconteceu e eu nem sei se eu queria ir nessa festa.

- O quê? – Nora grita.

- Calma, é que eu ainda não me sinto bem com muita gente na minha volta, todo mundo perguntando "Oi Sam você não se esqueceu de mim esqueceu?". É uma tortura! Se eu digo que não lembro eles ficamdecepcionados, se digo que sim fingem que acreditam.

- Fodam-se eles! A festa é minha, seus melhores amigos vão estar lá, eles querem te ver. Bem, querem ME ver, porque eu serei a Diva mor da festa, mas vão querer conversar com você também. Você ficou muito tempo longe da galera.

- Não sei amiga. Se o Joe aparecer vai ficar estranho.

- Não vejo o porquê. Vocês já não estão mais juntos há 6 meses. E eu acho que ele até tá saindo com alguém.

- Está? – Sam se agita.

- Preocupada? – Nora debocha, Sam faz uma careta para amiga.

- Ok, vamos logo com isso. Que fantasia vamos usar?


	5. Chapter 5

**Jogo de Ilusões**

_By Dash Herveaux_

**Capítulo 5**

Sam chegou exausta em casa, o dia foi longo e emocionalmentecansativo. Subiu os degraus do prédio devagar, quase se arrastando,a noite com Eric e o final de tarde com a amiga tinham acabado com sua energia. Seu apartamento era bem menor do que o antigo que dividia com Nora. A casa de Joe também era bem maior e mais bem decorada, móveis sob medida e uma banheira que ela sentia falta todos os dias. Mas Samaprendeu a gostar do seu cantinho, como chamava carinhosamente, principalmente por causa de uma árvore frondosa que ficava bem em frente àjanela da sala. Ela fazia questão de deixar as cortinas abertas, achava que aquela composição era um belo quadro vivo, e combinava com a decoração _"meio vintage, meio preguiçosa" _do seu apartamento. Não tinha tido muito tempo para compras e decoração, tinha saído meio as pressas da casa de Joe – _"Ao menos o sofá é confortável"_ – tinha comprado um sofá azul _Tiffany e_ decorado com almofadas brancas e lilases, era sua parte favorita da casa. Sentou-se colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro, deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Não sabe quanto tempo dormiu até ser despertada pelo toque do celular.

-"HiHoney!"

- Tony – responde sonolenta.

"- Você já estava dormindo? São só nove horas da noite! Quantos anos você tem? 8 ou 80?"

- Agora acho que no momento, 80 – responde num bocejo.

"- Você já jantou? Sei que não está acompanhada do_ Boyscout_, senão não iria me atender."

- Você precisa parar de chamar ele assim, ainda vai me causar problemas.

"- Problemas no paraíso?"

- Diga logo o que você quer para que eu possa voltar a dormir – ela escuta a campainha – tem alguém na porta, só um minuto – ela caminha lentamente até a porta, gira a chave e vê Tony ao celular.

-" Eu tenho que desligar baby, acabou de aparecer um programa melhor na minha frete!" Ele desliga e sorri. Sam adora o seu sorriso, tem um _quê_de afeto e um _quê_ de deboche, lembrava alguém conhecido, talvez fosse ele próprio.

-Ah, que gracinha. – ele beija forte o seu rosto.

- Pegue sua bolsa, Oggièungiornodi pasta!-falou cm sotaque carregado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ela nem tentou negar o convite, sabia que ele a levaria carregada se negasse.

- Eu conheço um ótimo restaurante Italiano, fica há uns 20 minutos daqui – Sam tem que falar alto, Tony insistia em deixar a capota do seu Audi aberta.

-Eu conheço um excelente, mas ela fica em Napoli. Eu estou com fome e não aguentaria esperar até chegar lá, portanto esse serve.

Ela se diverte como amigo. Ele estava vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, bem diferente do cara que aparece nos jornais todo sério e arrogante, falando de tendências e novas tecnologias. Ele aponta para o porta –luvas.

- Abra! Ela obedece e pega a _Vouge_ do mês.

- Você está investindo na indústria da moda agora?

- Pode-se dizer que sim – ele dá um sorriso.

O que? – Sam olha para a capa da revista, tentando entender – A modelo? Você _pegou _ela? – ele dá um sorriso malicioso e acena que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas semana passava você não estava cheio de amores com aquela morena linda?

-Honey, veja bem. Eu preciso experimentar, conhecer outras pessoas, para só assim poder me decidir por alguma. Eu, escolher uma única pessoa agora, seria uma injustiça para todas as outras.

- Isso soa cafajeste, nossa!

- Não minha cara, eu sou completamente sincero com você.

- Comigo sim, mas e com elas? Elas sabem que tudo faz parte desse seu método supercientifico de encontrar o amor da sua vida?

- Baby, quem disse que eu já não encontrei?

Ela fica surpresa, mas sabia que não podia levar o amigo á sério.

-Uhm, e elaou ele sabe disso?

- Como assim ele? Sam, querida, não estrague a brincadeira.

Ela ri alto, também sabe provocar. Tony continuou no caminho contando a sua mais recente aventura amorosa com a garota da capa, levou a garota à Cuba e muitos _Mochitos_ depois eles terminaram a noite na beira da praia. Sam adorava as histórias do amigo, achava que metade das coisas que ele contava á ela eram pouco prováveis e que fazia somente para diverti-la ou para gabar-se de si mesmo, principalmente a história de como se conheceram.

Ele contou que se conheceram no Pub do Bill, que no dia ele vestia um canguru de moletom laranja, uma touca preta e óculos _Ray Ban_, modelo aviador, ela usava vestido de seda vermelho com decote até o umbigo. Essa parte ela tinha certeza que é mentira. Disse que ela já estava um pouco bêbada e que puxou conversa com ele e se ofereceu para pagar uma bebida_– eu devo ter achado graça no cara de moletom e Rolex_– Eles conversaram a noite toda, Sam contou que estava pensando em voltar para casa, que sentia saudades do Brasil. Ele a convidou para fugirem para lá na mesma noite e que depois disso ela ficou caidinha por ele. Ela não acreditava numa palavra dessa história. Mas acreditou que eles decidiram que seriam melhores amigos que amantes, e que eram parecidos demais para darem certo como um casal, e também porque ele não fazia muito o tipo dela, era meio baixinho e usava um cavanhaque ridículo.

- Quando você vai tirar esse troço do seu rosto?

- Faz parte do meu charme _Honey_ – falou enquanto entregava as chaves para o manobrista do restaurante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

O escritório da _Fundação Dinah Beufourt_ficava na Park Street, noUpper Est Side, no oitavo andar do Greenbuillding, em Manhattan. Eric criou a fundação, que era desejo de sua mãe Dinah, pouco depois da sua morte. Foram 10 anos de dedicação exclusiva na fundação, desenvolvendo campanhas de arrecadação, para pesquisas sobre o Mal de Parkinson. Tarefa que irritava seu pai, que acreditava que o filho deveria focar seus esforços nos negócios da família e deixasse que os laboratórios farmacêuticos se preocupassem com isso, e depois "_as pessoas tem que morrer de alguma coisa"._

-"MrNorthman, já está a sua espera"

- Peça para ela entrar, por favor,Violet.

Sara entrou na grande sala envidraçada, e o encontrou próximo à janela,ela vestia um Tailleur branco impecável e o barulho do salto fino batendo no piso tirou Eric dos seus pensamentos.

- Querido – ela se aproxima e oferece um abraço caloroso.

- Sara. – Ele estende a mão friamente. Ela ignora o gesto e o abraça.

-Querido, você está com uma cara péssima, o que aconteceu? Falou ainda o abraçando.

Sara tinha um jeito especial de tratar Eric, arranjava sempre uma desculpa para tocá-lo, e seus abraços eram longos. Eric tolerava apenas acunhada. A achava interesseira, falsa e usava muita maquiagem.

-Vejo que já tirou o luto – respondeu ainda sério.

- Irmãozinho, eu sou muito nova para ser viúva, o preto definitivamente não é minha cor e além do mais o luto a gente carrega no coração – falou aproximando as mãos do peito, deixando amostra as grandes unhas pintadas de vermelho.

- Certamente – respondeu seco e sem paciência – a que devo a visita?

- Roman marcou comigo aqui para conversarmos.

- Aqui? Por quê?

- Porque esse é o único prédio dessa maldita rua que tem manobrista.

- Pai, que prazer em vê-lo – estendeu a mão em cumprimento ao ver o pai na sala.

-Filho, tenho que admitir que a única coisa boa dessa sua fundação – falava com desprezo- é a localização. Perfeita! – se aproximou e beijou Sara no rosto. O pai de Eric era um homem alto e corpulento, suas feições eram severas, e eles em nada se pareciam. Roman se encaminhou em direção á mesa e sentou no lugar de Eric.

- Que bom que isso te faz feliz pai, por favor, fique á vontade – respondeu sarcasticamente.

Roman desabotoou o terno e se acomodou na cadeira, observou os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa, fazendo uma careta ao fingir lê-los. Sara sentou-se na cadeira á frente da mesa, exibindo o sorriso vazio que tanto enojava Eric, mas seu pai parecia não se importar.

-Eu tenho um compromisso em seguida, portanto vamos logo ao assunto da visita, por favor – a expressão de Eric não deixava transparecer sua irritação com a situação.

- Filho eu chamei sua irmã aqui para..

- Ela não é minha irmã – interrompe secamente.

-Irmãozinho, eu sou da família.

-Você só casou com meu irmão. Agora ele não existe mais, então você está livre para ir.

Sara finge estar magoada, procura um lenço na bolsa para secar as falsas lágrimas.

- Eu jamais abandonaria essa família maravilhosa, que me acolheu e ..- Roman não a deixa terminar a frase.

- Querida, Eric ainda está abalado, não sabe lidar com o luto, ele não fez por mal. Eric morde os dentes para se controlar.

- Por favor, adiante. Fazendo um sinal com a mão.

- Eric eu sempre investi nos seus estudos e sempre admirei o seu espirito crítico, sua habilidade com números e com negócios. Você é frio e calculista como eu, é meu filho favorito.

- Eu não sou nada parecido com você, e seu filho favorito era o Terry, mas continue.

Roman não reage a provocação de Terry, levanta e serve um copo de água para Sara, que ainda finge estar abalada com o desprezo do cunhado. Antes de sentar de volta a cadeira, Roman olha diretamente para os olhos de Eric.

-Eric, nossa família tem suas diferenças, como todas as famílias. O importante é que permanecemos unidos apesar das diferenças.

Roman repetia o discurso da esposa,em seu leito de morte para os filhos. Eric se lembrava de cada palavra. A mãe segurou a mão dos três e os fez jurarem que a família não se desmancharia com a sua morte, que os três permaneceriam unidos e leais uns aos outros. _"A família é a única coisa que importa"_ ela dizia. "_Eric, você tem que cuidar do seu pai e do seu irmão, eles precisam de você. Você é diferente deles, e é por isso que eles precisam de você por perto. Me prometa querido_". Ele respondia em lágrimas que jamais abandonaria a família e que jamais se esqueceria dela. Ele ficou com ela até o final, segurando sua mão, misturando lágrimas e orações, e quando ela se foi ele nunca mais chorou.

- Eu não costumo quebrar minhas promessas- respondeu sem emoção.

- Que bom filho, porque essa família precisa de você. Agora que Terry está com a sua mãe – aponta para o céu - preciso de você no lugar dele, precisamos de alguém com pulso firme para administrar as empresas.

Eric desvia o olhar do pai, leva a mão ao queixo, ficando em silêncio por algum tempo. Detestava os negócios da família, por muito tempo somente seu pai e Terry administraram as fábricas e transportadoras. Eric era um filantropo e não um fabricante de armas. Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do filho, Roman completa.

-São só negócios filho, você não precisa adorá-los, é só usar seu talento.

- A fundação ocupa muito do meu tempo, eu poderia ajudá-los como um consultor, não mais que isso.

- Querido, por isso eu estou aqui – diz Sara – para ficar no seu lugar!

Eric dá um pulo da cadeira, é a primeira reação emocional que tem na conversa.

- Você, no comando da minha fundação? – responde indignado – são mais de 10 anos de dedicação. Isso aqui não é um salão de beleza que você pode brincar de administrar com suas amiguinhas. Isso aqui – abriu os braços mostrando a sede – isso aqui é o sonho de alguém. Muitas pessoas dependem dessa fundação.

- Eric – Roman levanta da cadeira e faz um sinal de menos com a mão – aclame-se filho. Ninguém vai destruir o sonho de ninguém. Sente-se!

-Pai, eu..

-Eric você é um homem de negócios, e eu também. Você tem razão, foram 10 anos de trabalho, a fundação é forte, e está bem encaminhada. Você pode continuar seu trabalho aqui, como consultor, e focar nos negócios da família.

-Pai, eu preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Roman, se levanta novamente, serve uma dose de Whisky no bar próximo a mesa, e em seguida pega na estante a foto da mãe de Eric, trazendo para cima da mesa, de maneira que todos pudessem vê-la.

- Sara é qualificada – ele continua – vai continuar seu trabalho e você pode continuar deixando sua mãe orgulhosa. Ela iria entender. A família é o que importa.

- A família é mais importante – concorda Eric.

- Então estamos entendidos. Sara assume a fundação a partir de hoje.

- Irmãozinho, eu vou deixar você orgulhoso de mim – se regozija.

- Bom, Eric, cuide da transição. Sara, vamos embora.

Eric fica estático no meio da sala, sentindo sua vida mudar completamente naquele instante. Tentou fugir daquilo por muito tempo, mas agora estava de volta ás garras do pai. Olhou com carinho para o porta-retratos -Você se foi muito cedo mãe – e colocou delicadamente de volta á estante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sara caminhava em direção ao elevador falando á Roman sobre as mudanças que faria da decoração do lugar, falando de cores e estilos. Seu delíriosforam interrompidoscom uma chamada ao celular de Roman.

- Fale – ele atende – Como assim? Aonde? Os celulares também podem estar sendo rastreados, então? Não diga mais nada por telefone. Estou indo para aí.

- O que houve querido?

- Malditos, sempre se metendo onde não devem – resmunga – estamos sendo investigados.

Sara se mostra preocupada, arruma o casaco nervosamente e criando coragem fala:

- Pai, hoje pela manhã dois policiais estiveram lá em casa e fizeram algumas perguntas.

- Policiais? Na sua casa? Quantos eram? Como você não me disse isso antes? – visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu não queria preocupa-lo e eles não perguntaram nada demais, eram dois detetives somente. Não pareceu nada sério.

- O que eles queriam Sara?

- Só me preguntaram sobre o dia da morte do Terry.

O elevador da garagem abriu e ele puxou o Sara pelo braço até o manobrista trazer o carro.

- Entre logo!

Sara obedeceu entrou prontamente no carro, sentando-se no banco da frente, arrumando a saia. Roman a acompanhou, ligou o carro, e ao se aproximarem da saída do prédio ele se vira para ela e atinge o seu rosto com o dorso da mão, num tapa.

- Sua vaca estúpida! Me conte exatamente tudo que aconteceu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jogo de Ilusões**

_By Dash Herveaux_

**Capítulo 6 **

O detetive Joe e seu mais novo parceiro, Lafayette Reynolds, juntos, mais pareciam personagens de desenho animado, combinavam tanto quanto um coelho e um pato como amigos. Joe era sisudo, um tanto mal humorado, e Lafayette era a alegria do distrito, sempre bem humorado, fazendo piadas com os colegas. Joe passou a tarde perdido em pilhas de processos tentando achar provas mais efetivas e atualizou o parceiro o quanto pode sobre o seu grande caso que envolvia um empresário do ramo de armas, do Texas. Estava tentando provar sua ligação com uma rede de prostituição e tráfico de drogas.

- O cara é um maldito crápula! Construiu toda uma imagem de cidadão do bem, o seu pessoal não deixa vazar nada da podridão que ele faz. Ele usa seus contatos de importação e distribuição de armas para facilitar a entrada de drogas no país. O pior é que ele era a porra de um bandidinho de merda, um cafetão que acabou casando com uma menina rica, com família de renome.

- Esses são os piores, aposto que ele ainda vai tentar a carreira política – completou Lafayette.

- Era só o que faltava no currículo desse criminoso – Joe abaixa a cabeça, cruza as mãos em frente à mesa, impaciente. Revira algumas anotações em cima da mesa, pega um cartão de visitas e se levanta.

- Vamos! – Pegando sua jaqueta de couro que estava no encosto da cadeira, e saindo em direção à porta.

- Para onde?

- Chega de esperar as coisas acontecerem.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- Uhm,uhm, uhm. Que belo carro! - enfatizou Lafayette - Ford Shelby GT350s 69? – Joe confirmou que sim com um balançar de cabeça.

- Eu me enganei com você querido. Você sabe apreciar coisas belas. Um clássico, ótimo carro. - falou enquanto entrava no carro, arrumando o assento.

-Hey, hey, não mexa em nada – resmunga Joe – ele acabou de ser reformado.

- Bancos de couro, painel original.

- Eu demorei 10 anos para reformá-lo, visitei todos os ferros-velhos a oeste de Manhattan, procurando as peças originais. Só para reconstruir o motor foram 6anos. Joe sorria, falava com orgulho de sua maior paixão, depois de Sam.

- Isso deve ser um imã para l_as chicas_, não? Quantas garotas você já conseguiu com ele?

Esse comentário tirou o sorriso do rosto de Joe. Engatou a marcha e saiu do estacionamento em direção à rua. Não se importava mais com isso, com namoros e paqueras há algum tempo. Pensava em Sam.

- "Esse é o seu carro?" – ela ria.

-"Sim – respondeu meio confuso – porque a risada?"

- " Nada, é que ele é tão" – ela fez um movimento com as mão no ar tentando encontra as palavras certas.

-"Tão o que?"

- "Egoísta e egocêntrico" – Sam sempre foi espontânea e sincera.

- "Egoísta e egocêntrico? Por que você diz isso? O carro é perfeito, é um clássico".

"-" Não, é verdade, é perfeito. Mas é muito grande, só tem dois lugares. Parece o carro de um garanhão, de um conquistador barato."

- "É isso que você pensa de mim? Que sou um conquistador barato? – falou se aproximando de Sam, colocando a mão em volta da sua cintura."

- "Não sei ainda. Não tenho uma ideia formada sobre você, detetive".

- " Então é melhor eu caprichar para impressionar você".

- "É bom você saber que eu não me impressiono fácil" – falou sorrindo enquanto se aproximava dele.

- "Eu vou fazer o meu melhor"- então finalmente a beijou. Ele nunca havia se sentindo assim. Ali tão perto dela, com seus braços no seu pescoço, sentindo o seu perfume. Antes que a sua boca alcançasse a dela, segurou seu rosto suavemente e olhou para aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, fez uma pausa, como se precisasse de um tempo para se preparar para o que iria acontecer. E a beijou. O beijo foi perfeito, os dois se acertaram logo, como ele imaginava que seria. Os lábios quentes, se aproximando, as línguas se tocando, a respiração acelerando e uma sensação diferente, uma sensação de conforto. Aquele beijo despertou algo nele, de repente sentiu um clique. Sentiu como se algo se encaixasse, como se algo naquilo fizesse sentindo.

Ele se lembrava do quanto estava nervoso. Esperou o máximo que conseguiu para convidá-la para sair. Sentia que devia estar com ela, e protegê-la. Talvez fosse em virtude da maneira em que se conheceram. Ela nervosa com o assalto, tentando esconder o machucado do rosto. Ele tentava acalmá-la e fazer o seu trabalho o mais técnico possível, mas, algo naqueles olhos não deixava que seu raciocínio fluísse. Ele só pensava em abraçá-la. E depois daquele beijo nunca mais a deixaria.

- Porra Joe, acorda cara! – Lafayette deu um grito quando o caminhão passou raspando por eles no cruzamento.

- Maldição! – Berrou Joe ao afastar o carro para longe. Encostou o carro do outro lado da rua. Precisava se acalmar.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça? De repente foi para outra dimensão? Você cruzou dois sinais vermelhos. Querido, se você está entediado da vida, me avise que da próxima vez eu desço do carro. Esse corpinho ainda tem muito que se divertir por aqui – desabafa nervoso.

- Hey, hey, estamos bem. Ninguém se feriu.

- Ninguém se feriu, mas eu aposto que o motorista do caminhão borrou as calças. Que Merda! - Joe ri, passa as mãos pelos cabelos e olha para o colega visivelmente nervoso.

- Aposto que foi você que se borrou – ainda ria.

- Seu filho da puta sádico. Sério cara, o que você estava pensando?

- Na Sam – responde num suspiro.

- A sua ex? A garota desmemoriada? – Lafayette tenta descontrair, mas o comentário irrita Joe, que dá um soco na direção.

- Chega de conversa mole - responde secamente - Vamos trabalhar, chegamos – e apontou para o clube de _strip tease_ que tinha no fim da rua,_ o Fangtasia_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tara não se conteve e mal esperou Sam largar a sacola no chão para ver o que tinha dentro.

- Opa, opa, opa... pode parar ai – falou Sam dando um tapa na mão da amiga e puxando a sacola– não pode ver antes, metida!

-Mas eu preciso saber de que você vai. Ai imagina que mico se a gente chegar com a mesma fantasia?

- Não vamos – ela ri.

- O que está acontecendo, porque a balburdia no setor? Uhm, você foi fazer compras_ sweetheart, _deixe-me ver se eu aprovo – diz Pam.

- É uma Fantasia Pam, nada sofisticado, como algo que você usaria.

Pâmela era a subeditora de _social mídia_ da revista, Sam não se lembrava dela, mas já admirava seu bom gosto para roupas e maquiagem. Pam estava sempre impecável, parecia que nunca repetia uma peça de roupa e sempre estava com um penteado diferente.

- Darling, você me subestima, eu adoro uma diversão – e leva as mãos á sacola.

- Não Pam, não tire da sacola.

- Por que não?

- Deve ser algo bem depravado, pois ela está fazendo muito mistério – diz Tara contrariada, sentando-se á sua mesa.

Pam leva a mão à sacola, mas não retira a roupa de dentro dela, respeitando o pedido de Sam. Analisa a fantasia, olha para Sam, e dá um meio sorriso sem que Tara veja.

- Tanto mistério para isso? – ela revira os olhos fingindo tédio e pisca para Sam. Tara se agita na cadeira.

- O quê? De que é? Aposto que é sem graça não é? É de fada? Deve ser.

- Desista Tara – Sam provoca.

-Quando é a pequena _Partie – _falou com sotaque francês.

- Nesse sábado. Aniversário da minha amiga Nora.

- E você garota, vai de que? – perguntando a Tara que já se levantou empolgada e começou a tagarelar.

- Primeiro eu vou caprichar na maquiagem e. - logo foi interrompida pela chefe.

- Pode parar – levantando a mão em frente ao rosto de Tara - já estou entediada – Pam tinha uma implicância especial por sua assistente – vamos voltar ao trabalho, ok?

Ela se senta contrariada, buscando conforto no olhar de Sam, que sorri amigavelmente para a ela. Antes de sair da sala Pam se aproxima e fala baixinho para Sam.

- Você vai arrasar nessa roupa.

Sam sorri, adorou ter ganhado no par ou impar com Nora e poder escolher sua própria fantasia. Nora, mandona como era, definiu praticamente a fantasia de todos os convidados para a festa. Queria fazer o mesmo com Sam, que resistiu o máximo que pode até aceitar definir num par ou impar. Jamais usaria a fantasia de mucama, que Nora queria.

- Você não vai me mostrar a sua fantasia mesmo?

- Não! – Sam sorri.

- Aff! – resmungou Tara.

Normalmente ela acabaria cedendo e contando á amiga a fantasia que decidiu usar, mas queria mesmo que fosse surpresa. Não contou nem para Eric.

- Tudo há seu tempo.

- Você é uma filha da mãe, sabia?

- Sabia. Sam levanta e vai até a amiga, e dá um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Sai para lá garota – afasta Sam de si, tentando parecer magoada, mas acaba caindo na gargalhada – Sua doida!

- Você vai levar quem á festa? Vai levar alguns dos seus antigos cachos ou vai tentar um bofe novo na festa?

- Não sei, não – respondeu arrumando os cabelos – Joe disse que tinha alguém para me apresentar. A menção do nome dele fez Sam se contrair.

- Joe vai à festa? – perguntou um pouco preocupada. Não sabia se queria vê-lo de novo e não queria levar Eric para cova dos leões.

- Claro que sim, óbvio, é aniversário da Nora, no bar do Bill, óbvio que ele vai né? Sam fica em silêncio por um tempo, tentando trabalhar.

- Você tem falado com ele? – pergunta Tara.

- Não, desde aquele dia não nos falamos mais. – abaixa a cabeça digitando qualquer coisa no teclado – e acho que é melhor assim. Não quero que ele tenha ideia errada ao meu respeito, sei lá. Não quero que ele fique imaginando coisas onde não tem. E você, tem visto ele?

- Cruzei com ele ontem no mercado.

- E como ele está?

- Bebendo demais – respondeu meio sem vontade, voltando sua atenção ao monitor da mesa.

- Porque diz isso?

- Bem, tinha mais bebida do que qualquer outra coisa no carrinho.

Sam vinha tentando manter seus pensamentos longe de Joe esses últimos dias, tentando focar na terapia e curtir os momentos com Eric, buscando não se sentir culpada por não se lembrar de coisas importantes. Sentia-se mais culpada do que qualquer outra coisa. Não podia ser indiferente a ele, afinal ele cuidou dela depois do acidente, deu todo apoio emocional, foi paciente e gentil até aquele dia fatídico quando ele entrou no seu quarto.

Ela se recordava bem daquele dia. Ela não sabia ainda como deveria se sentir ou pensar sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, tudo ainda estava confuso. Mas tinha sido um dia agradável, não houve cobranças e comparações da Sam de agora e a de antes. Arrumaram a casa juntos, fizeram compras, ele cozinhou, beberam duas garrafas de vinho no jantar. Joe contou histórias da faculdade para ela, e de como decidiu largar a escola de direito e tornar-se detetive. Ela contou sobre como conheceu Nora na pós-graduação, e de como passou a noite toda de uma festa segurando o cabelo da amiga que vomitava sem parar, depois de beber todas para se curar de uma rejeição amorosa. Ele já devia ter escutado aquela história antes, mas fingiu ser a primeira vez. Eles realmente se divertiram aquela noite, Sam estava relaxada, talvez fosse o vinho, mas não se sentia tão intimidada por ele. Não só pelo seu tamanho, ele era alto e muito forte, mas pelo excesso de zelo que ele tinha por ela, era muito afetuoso, buscava sempre uma oportunidade para tocar nela. Ela odiou isso no começo, mas estava se acostumando, afinal ele era tão atencioso que o mínimo que podia fazer era responder com delicadeza. Conversaram e riram a noite toda, mas nada que envolvesse os dois, Joe aprendeu que essas conversas a perturbavam e passou a pegar leve. Mas ela estava rindo com ele, estavam ali juntos e ele estava feliz de ter um pouco da antiga rotina de volta.

Já era tarde quando Sam decidiu ir para cama, ela levantou e deu um beijo de boa noite no canto da boca de Joe. Ela não sabia se fora sem querer ou se fora proposital, só sabe que foi pro quarto colocou a camisola e deitou de bruços sobre a cama. O vinho tinha deixado-a sonolenta. Logo ele sentiu uma brisa entrando no quarto e notou que a porta tinha sido aberta, permaneceu imóvel, fingiu estar dormindo. Isso não conteve Joe e ele entrou no quarto, ela o sentiu sentando na cama. Não sabia o que fazer, então decidiu esperar para ver o que ele faria a seguir.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, primeiramente tomando cuidado para não encostar-se a ela, depois se aproximou mais, encostando seu rosto nos longos cabelos de Sam. Ele segurou alguns cachos arruando-os sobre o travesseiro, e devagar foi aproximando seu corpo ao dela. Ela, sentindo-o tão junto de si, deixou que ele se aproximasse e a tocasse. Ele tocou de leve sua orelha com os lábios e foi descendo suavemente pelo seu pescoço. Ela sentiu sua pele arrepiando, gostou da sensação, fazia algum tempo que não a tocavam assim, fazia tempo que não transava. Ele continuou, deslizou a mão sobre sua camisola, subindo dos joelhos até a cintura de Sam. Ela respondeu, ainda de costas para ele, levando a mão até seu pescoço trazendo a sua boca até ela. Quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram ele apertou sua cintura contra a dela, e ela forçou os quadris contra a virilha dele. O beijo foi quente, calor e saliva, ele buscava a língua de Sam desesperadamente, ela tentava acompanhar o ritmo dele, Joe era envolvente. Levantou sua camisola, levando a mão até os seus seios, ela gemeu quando ele apertou os seus mamilos. Ele a virou, deitou-se sobre ela, sentir o seu peso sobre ela a deixou com mais tesão, ela o desejava, queria que ele a tomasse. Ela tentou afastá-lo, tendo espaço suficiente, colocou suas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Joe intensificou o beijo e começou a pressionar seu corpo contra o dela num movimento de vai e vem. Sam estava perdida naqueles lábios grossos, um convite a mordidas, seu corpo ardia. Ela arranhou suas costas tão forte que ele gemeu alto. Aquele gemido a despertou, -"Deus o que eu estou fazendo"?- tentou pensar. Ela tinha tentado manter Joe à distância, evitando qualquer intimidade maior, sabia que isso poderia complicar a situação, e tudo o que ela estava passando. Não queria confundir memórias novas com antigas, queria se lembrar, mas não assim. Afinal, eles estavam vivendo sobre o mesmo teto há quase dois meses, mas ele ainda era um estranho para ela. Não queria se entregar assim. Puxou os cabelos de Joe com força para trás, precisava de ar.

–"Joe, espera". Ele parece ter gostado, e tudo se tornou mais intenso,continuou, mordendo e beijando seu pescoço – "Não Joe, pare!". Ele gemeu no seu ouvido:

-Isso _Sook_, assim.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas isso o deixava ainda mais excitado, então ele arrancou a camisola de Sam, rasgando-a em dois pedaços. Ela entrou em pânico.

-"Não" - ela gritou quando ele abaixou a bermuda. Ele sorria, e não parava, ela tentava se afastar, mas ele a segurava firme, afastando seus braços dele, ele era forte e bruto. Ela tentou outra coisa, tentou empurrar a cabeça dele para o meio de suas pernas. Ao perceber o que ele achava que ela queria, sorriu e começou a beijá-la entre as pernas. Ela aproveitou que estava com metade do corpo livre e se arrastou para fora da cama e correu em direção á porta. Já estava na metade do corredor quando ele a alcançou. Ela sentiu sua pele ardendo pelo puxão, quando ele abraçou - a pela cintura e levou-a contra a parede. Segurou seus braços firmemente contra as costas e ela pode sentir sua respiração pesada no seu pescoço.

- Por favor, Joe, não! – E então começou a chorar – por favor, pare! Joe surpreso a soltou imediatamente e ela caiu no chão.

- Sam, meu amor, o que houve – falou enquanto tentava levantá-la, acariciando o seu rosto – Fique calma, calma, o que aconteceu?

- Me solte!

- Sookie, sou eu, Joe, o seu Joe. Por favor, acalme-se. Eu explico.

Ela não queria ouvir nada, só queria que saísse de perto dela. Juntou o resto de forças que tinha e o empurrou para longe, correu para o quarto e trancou a porta. Tentou pensar no que tinha acontecido, no que devia fazer. Pensou em ligar para Nora, para tirá-la dali, mas não conseguia mais se mexer. Seu corpo de repente adormeceu, parte por parte. Primeiro seus pés, suas pernas, depois um formigamento nas mãos. Em seguida sentiu seu peito apertando, sua cabeça doía e mal conseguia respirar. Tentou alcançar o telefone no criado mudo. Joe a chamava do lado de fora, e batia na porta.

-"Sook, Sook, por favor, responda"!,O que está acontecendo? Você está bem? Abra por favor. Deixe-me explicar.

Ela não conseguia responder, chorava compulsivamente, se tentou se arrastar até o telefone. Sua cabeça estava mais confusa do que nunca, sentia vontade de vomitar, sentia vontade de gritar. Joe gritava que iria arrombar a porta caso ela não abrisse ou respondesse. Quando finalmente alcançou o telefone não sabia que número discar, não lembrava o número da Nora. Então Joe começou a esmurrar a porta sem parar. Ela sabia que a porta não aguentaria muito, então ligou para o único número que sabia, 911.

Quando o atendente respondeu, Joe tinha colocado a porta abaixo e Sam só pode conseguiu responder "Por favor".

_Fim do capítulo 6_


End file.
